What A Beautiful Mess
by practical magic 08
Summary: Passion ignites between 2 old flames. Can they hide their new affair? Watch as this new story unfolds..................
1. The Beginning

**~What a Beautiful Mess ~**

Carly stormed into Harborview Towers sputtering to herself, _**"I don't know why he is with that little twit."**_ She had just witnessed Elizabeth getting off of Jason's motorcycle and for some reason she couldn't help herself becoming furious and well truthfully jealous. I mean she knew she and Jason were just friends and after all she did have Sonny back in her life, but it still made her see red whenever she saw Jason with that no good pissy Lizzie Webber.

Jason chased after her, he knew she was mad and for some reason it still mattered to him. He couldn't stand to see her upset, even though he didn't owe her any explanations any longer. I mean she was with Sonny and he was trying to build something with Elizabeth. Yet here he was trying to catch her. I guess it always boiled down to the fact that above all else she mattered the most to him.

**Going outta my mind these days  
Like I'm walking around in a haze  
I can't think straight  
I can't concentrate  
And I need a shave  
I go to work and I look tired  
The boss man says son you'de going at get fired  
This ain't your style  
And behind my coffee cup,  
I just smile**

He squeezed into the elevator just as the doors were closing. Carly let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes.

J: Carly didn't you hear me calling you?

C: Oh I heard you.

J: And you didn't stop?

C: Nope.

Jason suddenly felt a serious _"Carly headache"_ coming on. Carly began relentlessly pushing the button to the penthouse hoping to somehow get the elevator to move quicker.

J: That's not going to get you there any faster.

Carly just spun around and looked at him, her eyes shooting daggers. All of a sudden the lights started flickering and the elevator came to an abrupt halt. The lights totally went out leaving them in complete darkness. Instinctively Carly immediately grabbed for Jason, clutching tightly to his arm.

J: It's okay Carly, the generator should kick in soon.

Sure enough the generator started running and the lights came back on dimly lighting the small box they appeared to be stuck in. Carly quickly let go of Jason remembering after all she was mad at him. She again started hitting the buttons trying to get something to work. _**"Damit why won't this thing just work"**_ she screamed out in frustration.

J: Carly just relax that isn't helping.

Carly spun around facing him _**"Then YOU do something! I want out of here!"**_ Jason just pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight back the pounding that was beginning in his head. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Johnny.

J: Yeah Johnny Carly and I are stuck in the elevator (pause). Yeah okay.

Carly interrupted screaming _**"Johnny get us out of here!"**_

Jason rolled his eyes and continued with his conversation. _**"No Johnny Carly is fine. (pause) Okay thanks man."**_ He hung up the phone putting it back in his pocket.

C: Well? Is he gonna get us out of here or what?

J: Apparently a lightening strike knocked out a main server and power is out for blocks.

C: Yeah and?

J: And……… we could be here awhile.

C: Well this is just great. The perfect ending to the perfect day!

She slumped down the wall of the elevator onto the floor. Jason sat down across from her and watched on as she crossed her arms over her chest and let out yet another load sigh.

Carly was extremely uncomfortable it was becoming very hot inside the elevator with the air conditioning not working. She tried fanning herself to cool down but nothing was working and she could feel it getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

Jason was the first to break the silence between them, trying himself to not focus on how hot it was getting in there. _**"So were you looking for me earlier?"**_

C: I don't want to talk to you.

J: Fine suit yourself.

Jason couldn't stand the heat any longer and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Carly of course took quick notice.

C: What are you doing?

J: It's hot in here.

C: So you think you can just take your shirt off? That's not fair!

J: So take your shirt off (he stated matter of factly).

C: Oh I bet you'd like that.

Jason just laughed, _**"Then be stubborn and suffer Carly".**_

His non-caring attitude just infuriated her even more and she huffed angrily. Jason tried to avoid looking at her just like she was avoiding looking at him but he couldn't help himself. His eyes were glued to her, watching the sweat form a thin film over her body, and as usual her anger only added to her beauty.

Carly felt his eyes on her, but she was trying to purposefully avoid looking at him, but this damn heat was really getting to her.

_Her mind was racing as she sat across from him. There was always something about the heat that made her well for lack of a better word, horny as hell. And there Jason sat across from her his bare chest covered in a thin glaze of sweat, accentuating his muscles, still as fine as ever. _

Jason knew he was getting to her, hell she was getting to him. There was still chemistry between the two of them; he felt it every time they were in a room together. He had just learned not to act upon it, but today he felt himself wavering.

J: You know you can't stay mad at me so just give it up.

C: You are so……sooo……….

J: So still you're favorite person in the whole wide world. (he said smiling widely)

Carly couldn't help but smile in spite of her resolve to stay mad at him she knew he was right. Jason got up and moved over to sit by her. He leaned into her bumping her. _**"See I told ya you couldn't stay mad at me."**_

C: You're always right aren't you?

J: Usually yep.

Carly just chuckled. The closeness of their bodies was finally Carly's undoing she stood up not being able to handle how hot and sweaty she was feeling.

C: Okay I have had enough of this heat. It's just way to hot in here!

She began unbuttoning her blouse and took it off followed by her long pants. _**"There It's just like being at the beach"**_ she announced trying to sound cheerful. _**"Well not exactly but it's at least a bit cooler."**_

Jason just smiled, now that was his Carly, impulsive and bold. His eyes traveled over her half naked body admiring the view before him. His heart fluttered at her standing in front of him in nothing more than a black lace bra and panties. The usual stirring in his pants reminded him of old times and the wonderful intoxicating effect she always had on him.

**What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful  
What a beautiful mess I'm in**

Carly non-chalantly sat back down next to him.

J: Feel better?

C: Well a little bit.

She started fiddling with her hair, trying to get it up off her neck. She grabbed her purse taking out a pen. With one quick motion she twisted her hair up and used the pen to secure it in place, while Jason just watched on in amazement. He knew he had to try to get his mind off of where it was quickly heading.

J: So now that you're more comfortable you want to tell me why you were looking for me?

C: Oh it wasn't important.

J: Did you want to see me?

C: Yes

J: Then it was important.

Carly just smiled loving how simple Jason always made things. She rested her head on his shoulder. _**"I really just wanted to hang out. I miss us hanging out."**_

J: Yeah. Things have been pretty busy lately for both of us.

C: Yeah

An awkward silence had developed between them. Carly lifted her head from Jason's shoulder and leaned it back against the wall again. She ran her hand down her neck and chest trying to wipe away the sweat that was covering her entire body.

Having her so close to him and touching herself even as innocently as she was was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes trying to get control of his breathing all the while the front of his jeans grew tighter and tighter.

C: Life was a lot easier back then.

J: Between us it was.

C: I miss that.

J: What do you miss? (he asked suggestively and intrigued)

C: What do you miss? (she threw back at him)

J: Everything (he stated simply)

C: Everything huh?

J: Yeah

C: Yeah

They both sighed as flashes of the past ran threw their minds. They both remembered all the good times they shared together in and out of bed. Things were heating up in the confined space in more ways than one.

C: Well you have Lizzie Webber now

Jason was snapped out of his memories quickly _**"Carly don't start."**_

C: Oh I know I can't say a word about your precious Elizabeth.

Just like flipping a switch she had turned venomous. Rage filling her as she though of Elizabeth being with Jason like she used to be. She stood up quickly and began pounding on the elevator buttons once again.

Jason knew that the beautiful force of nature before him would never be replaceable. She was one of a kind and he wanted to feel the excitement and pure raw emotions of being with her; he wanted her now more than ever.

He stood up and moved behind her. His eyes started at the 2 inch heels she was wearing and wondered slowly upward over her shapely calves and up further over her long toned thighs before stopping on her tight round ass that was accentuated perfectly in the black lace thong she was wearing. He couldn't help but lick his lips as the urge to swat her on the ass became overwhelming. He moved closer to her until his bare chest pressed up against her back.

Carly immediately sucked in a breath as his skin came in contact with hers. When she didn't move away he pressed into her rubbing his hard on against her ass. _**"Elizabeth isn't the one on my mind,"**_ he huskily whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. Carly couldn't help the purr that automatically escaped her mouth as the heat surged through her body hitting between her legs creating a wonderful ache. He smiled widely at her response, his hands wrapping around her rubbing over her smooth flat stomach, while his lips kissed and sucked her shoulders and neck.

Carly couldn't think. Her mind went completely blank, all she could do was try to continue to breathe, and just let the wonderful sensations wash over her. Her mouth fell open and she instinctively moistened her lips as his hands moved down lower dancing in her curls. Their breathing turned heavy as he ventured lower hoping to find her wet for him. His fingers played over her clit slipping down lower into her wetness. _**"You can't possibly tell me you don't want me Carly. God you are so wet."**_

Her head fell backwards onto his shoulder _**"Oh god Jase"**_ she moaned. He continued to tease her clit relentlessly.

J: Say it Carly. Tell me you want me as badly as I want you.

He pinched her clit causing her to buck up against his hand. _**"YES Jason! God Yes I want you."**_

J: It's been too long Carly. You feel sooo good!

Jason's long nimble fingers continued to pleasure her. He wanted her to cum over and over for him and to prove that no one could make her feel like he could.

Carly's breathing quickened to pants as she neared climax. She wrapped one arm up and around Jason's neck grasping for support while her other hand roughly began rubbing and pinching her own nipples thru the black lace material of her bra.

Jason's pace increased and she climaxed around his fingers, her walls hot and throbbing as she screamed out his name _**"JASON OH GOD!"**_

Watching and feeling her his breathing turned heavy as his need to fuck her become urgent. She turned around facing him; her eyes half shut and glazed over with passion and lust. Carly reached out and caressed his face so purely out of caring and love for him. He relished her gentle touch and watched her closely as she hesitantly spoke. _**"Jase, maybe we should stop."**_

Jason only groaned unwilling to even consider the notion. He claimed her lips with his own hungrily. Carly totally melted wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, knowing there was no way could stop now. They battled, their tongues tasting and exploring each other relentlessly.

In dire need of a breath Jason grabbed her face pulling back slightly as he gasped for breath. _**"I can't stop Carly…….god please don't ask me to stop."**_

They locked eyes, each smiling widely at the other. They felt so free and once again it was just the two of them, it always came back to just the two of them. Carly leaned in and bit his bottom lip, letting her teeth linger lightly as she sucked seductively. _**"I don't want you to stop." **_

Those were the words Jason desired to hear; it was like Carly had flipped a switch on with him. He savagely slammed her into the wall and tore her panties off of her. Carly lost her breath as he ravished her breasts with his mouth through her bra, wetting her nipples as they hardened and stood erect to greet him. Her hands fumbled with his jeans, as she could barely stand her legs were so weak from Jason's fiery touches.

Jason found her hands and began helping her free him. He pushed his jeans down along with his boxers to the floor. He then guided her hands placing them on his cock, and moved with her setting the rhythm he was aching for.

He grabbed her hips letting her take over and stroke him masterfully to a rock hard state. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her hands on him. God she always had such a magical touch and he loved just getting lost in her care. He didn't notice her fall to her knees in front of him until she flicked her tongue out running it over his tip.

His eyes flew open in time to watch her part her lips and take his full length into his mouth completely. He cried out her name _**"Ahhh CARLY!"**_ His hands entangling in her sweat drenched hair urging her on. She pumped him in and out, alternating fast then slow driving him crazy. His hips began bucking against her as he struggled to pull her up.

J: Carly………oh god………stop……please……….I want to cum inside you.

Carly shivered at his words. Mmmmm to have him deep inside her again it just made her ache harder and harder.

She slowed her movements, releasing him from her mouth and letting him pull her up. He grabbed one of her legs and draped it over his hip. She grabbed onto his neck and hung on tightly as he thrusted up into her. He rocked slowly easing his way into her. Carly cried out, not use to such a large cock stretching her.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, until he hit her hard fully inserting all the way deep inside her. Once there in her tight wet cavern he couldn't control the incredible ache that was taking over him. He began to thrust wildly into her his need to consumer her overwhelming. Carly's body convulsed as she came again hard.

He could feel her juices slickening his cock as he drove into her harder and faster each time. He wanted to hold out longer but just being skin to skin inside her was such a turn on he couldn't hold back and he gave himself over to his desire, letting his emotions and wants take over.

Grunts and moans escaped his mouth between gasps for breath, every muscle in his body tightening as he erupted inside her. The rush of heat inside her walls sent her over the edge again as another powerful orgasm ripped through her. She milked him pulling him in until he was empty. They collapsed against each other their sweat drenched bodies exhausted yet at the same time exhilarated from their union.

Suddenly without warning the elevator shifted and started moving. Jason quickly hit the emergency stop button halting the elevator. They each began to laugh at the timing. Jason took held her face between his hands staring into her deep soulful brown eyes.

**Is it your eyes?  
Is it your smile?  
All I know is that your driving me wild**

How could he have even thought he could live without her; for him a decision was made, he couldn't and wouldn't let this be the last time he felt her skin on his or felt her cum while he was inside her.

J: I can't believe this damn elevator decides now to start working. I haven't had nearly enough of you yet.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. They both let out a frustrated sigh.

C: So where does this leave us?

He smiled wickedly at her. _**"Back where we first began."**_

Carly met his smile with one of her own, _**"Oh so you want to be my boy on the side?"**_

J: Actually I was thinking you could be my "girl on the side."

C: Oh really?

J: Oh yeah

He leaned in and kissed her, taking time to taste each and every inch of her full warm lips. She playfully bit his lower lip then whispered breathlessly _**"I think I like that idea."** _

**What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful  
What a beautiful mess I'm in**

_*Reviews are LOVED and ADORED!_


	2. The Affair

Here is chapter 2......THE AFFAIR. The more reviews I get on this story the faster I will post the next chapter "Truth or Consequences". Enjoy!!

**_~What A Beautiful Mess~_**

**"The Affair"**

**_What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful  
What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

Carly couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on her face these days, even she had to admit that she was positively glowing. She and Jason had been seeing each other secretively for a month now and she couldn't be happier or more satisfied. Ever since the night in the elevator it was like someone had lit a match and neither she nor Jason could extinguish it; they just couldn't get enough of each other. Carly stared off at nothing as images of Jason half-naked danced through her thoughts.

S: Carly…….earth to Carly!

She snapped out of her daydream and turned her attention back to Sonny. _**"What were you saying?"**_

S: I was saying that I thought it might be nice to take a trip to the island, just you and me.

Carly knew Sonny wanted things to get physical between them again, but she just couldn't do it. She didn't want that intimacy with anyone but Jason. A part of her still cared for Sonny, but Jason began claiming more and more of her heart day by day.

Sonny made his way closer to her slipping his arms around her waist drawing her closer. He smiled widely and began talking seductively to her while his lips moved over her neck. _**"I've missed us Carly. Let's go away and get back on track."**_

Carly put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him off of her. _**"Sonny now just isn't a good time." **_

Sonny let out a frustrated sigh…. _**"What is it this time Carly?"**_

Just then her phone rang. She felt a rush of relief wash over her as she moved to answer the phone.

S: Let it ring!

C: It could be about Michael.

She picked up the phone as she watched Sonny begin pacing angrily. _**"Hello"**_

J: Hey there

C: Hey

J: I need you.

C: Really? Is everything okay?

J: It will be once I can feel your skin against mine.

C: Well that sounds like something that needs to be taken care of.

J: Your not alone?

C: No it's okay Mama I can help you with that.

J: So I can expect you shortly?

C: Just tell me where to meet you.

J: Jakes…don't be long.

C: Okay see you soon.

She became flushed at the thought of Jason's hands running over her skin. She hung up the phone, took a deep breath and turned back to face Sonny.

S: Is everything okay?

C: Yeah Bobbie just needs my help with something so I have to go.

S: Now? Your always rushing off somewhere Carly and we never get to finish anything.

Carly grabbed her purse and made her way over to Sonny. _**"Tell you what, why don't you pick Michael up from camp and you have a special guys night, and I will try to wrap things up with Bobbie and join you at the Penthouse." **_She gave him her best smile and batted her eyelashes at him, hoping he would calm down and let her get away without a fight.

Sonny softened immediately at her closeness. _**"We need to finish this; promise me."**_

Carly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed off _**"I promise" **_she yelled back over her shoulder as she left her house. Sonny was left speechless, not knowing what was going on with her or them for that matter.

------------------------------------------------

Jason entered the steamy shower. He inhaled sharply as the hot water beaded down upon his skin. He closed his eyes and pictured Carly as he began lathering up. He pretended it was her hands on his skin, running up and down his chest. His mind raced with thoughts of her, his cock springing to life as he pictured her already there with him.

The last month had been incredible, he had her back in his arms and in his bed and he was thrilled. He had fought for so long denying how much he wanted her and how he now felt so free and alive spending time with her again. Before he knew it the ache between his legs was becoming overwhelming. He reached down and began stroking himself unable to wait any longer.

Carly used her key and entered his room. She quickly locked the door behind her. She immediately heard the water running in the bathroom and dropped her purse on the floor as she made her way promptly to the steam filled room. She quietly began undressing as she watched Jason through the clear glass doors. His moans filled her ears as her clothes pooled onto the floor by her feet. Her body started tingling and her center throbbed with the familiar ache only Jason could satisfy. She opened the glass door and slide into the hot spray in front of him, pushing his hands out of the way and taking over for him.

C: I can't believe you started without me.

Relief and sheer joy washed over him as she stood in front of him. He reached up and held her face in his hands and could help but stare at how beautiful she was. It amazed him how he felt so complete in her presence. Carly stilled her hands, mesmerized by his eyes and how he seemed to looking straight into her soul.

C: Jase…..what?

With the purist sincerity he simply smiled _**"I just really missed you. I'm glad you're here."**_

Carly smiled widely her heart soaring at his words, and tenderness.

His lips found hers immediately, as he couldn't wait any longer to taste her. A low _**"mmmm"**_ escaped his lips as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

_**This morning put salt in my coffee  
I Put my shoes on the wrong feet  
I'm losing my mind I swear  
It might be the death of me  
But I don't care**_

_  
**What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I**__**'**_**_m in  
Spending all my time with you  
There__'_****_s nothing else Id rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I__'_****_m caught up in  
Cause I can__'_****_t get enough  
Can__'_**_**t stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful  
What a beautiful  
What a beautiful mess I'm in**_

They each slowed their paces down and just enjoyed touching and tasting each other. Jason's lips roamed up and down her neck always briefly making their way back to her lips to nibble. After a few moments he rested his forehead against hers. _**"Stay all night with me,"**_ he asked huskily. Carly pulled back looking into his eyes, _**"Jase…"**_

There was no way Jason was going to take no for an answer. His lips sweetly brushed over hers all the while whispering _**"Stay...... Stay"**_ over and over again until she just melted and gave in.

_**"Yes"**_ escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately with everything in her. Both feeling week in the knees and breathless they pulled apart, both their chests heaving.

J: Bed?

C: Oh yeah.

Jason turned off the water quickly and they exited the shower, groping and kissing as they made their way to the bed. Carly fell backwards onto her back and Jason quickly covered her body with his own. Lovingly he brushed her wet hair away from her face and traced over every inch of her face with his eyes memorizing every beautiful inch.

J: Carly, you are so beautiful.

Carly felt the mood change as their breathing slowed. The intensity between them was electric. This wasn't just going to be hot, wild sex this time they were going to make love to each other slowly.

J: We have all night, I want to make this night last.

Slowly his hands interlocked with hers and he lifted her arms up over her head. He wanted total control and to possess every inch of her, this was his night to make Carly his in every way.

His lips began working their magic, playing on her skin while his teeth nibbled and marked her skin, branding her. Her heartbeat quickened as Jason's touch set her body on fire. She tried to unlock her hands from his so that she could touch him but he wouldn't let her budge. They locked eyes and Carly knew that there was no room for argument that he was in total control. She smiled and surrendered willingly to him.

He felt her body relax beneath him and saw the look of surrender in her deep brown eyes. His hips shifted and her legs parted to accommodate him. In a smooth slow movement he entered her, thrusting deep inside her throbbing warmth. She gasped as he filled her completely with his rock hard member.

Carly's hips began moving impatiently as the ache between her legs spread throughout her body.

J: Easy baby, I've got you. I want to make you feel so good.

_**"Oh god"**_ she cried out as he slowly began moving in and out of her. He could feel every inch of her around him, pulsating and encasing him tightly.

As he watched her squirm beneath him and felt her cum around him he knew that he loved this woman with everything he had. What started out as just a strong physical desire and incredible sex this perfect friendship they had quickly developed into a life changing love for him. He wanted Carly forever with him in every aspect of his life, sharing everything together as one.

**_Is it your eyes  
Is it your smile  
All I know is that your driving me wild_**

**_What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful_**

_**What a beautiful mess I'm in** _

Carly had never felt like this before, no one had ever made her feel the way Jason did. She couldn't imagine how she could ever not be with him and feel the heat of his skin against hers or have him inside her taking her to new heights each time. This man owned her heart and soul forever and she knew she could never go back to being just friends.

The two of them moved in perfect unison, stroking each other slow and deep. They had reached a point where they didn't know where one ended and the other began, they had become one.

C: God this feels so good Jase. It's never been this good with anyone else.

J: I know Carly, god I know.

Grunts and moans filled the air between them; each sensing an explosive release was near. Jason's thrusts became harder and faster hitting her sensitive core each time.

Carly inhaled sharply as did Jason the two of them climaxed together in a mind-blowing orgasm. Jason covered Carly's lips with his as she cried out, a little bit of their souls passing between them.

The emotions that washed over them were overwhelming, almost indescribable. They continued to kiss, not being able to get enough of each other. Slowly their breathing slowed and their kisses became gentler and more erotic as they each explored, enjoying the warmth and taste of the other.

Jason released Carly's arms and she moved her hands to his skin rubbing up and down his back. A complete calmness filled them, each totally satisfied and bonded together as one. Lost totally in the moment Jason whispered, _**"God I love you"**_ against Carly's lips.

Carly froze……………

More Coming Soon in **"Truth or Consequences"**

**Want more???????? **

**REVIEWS are LOVED and ADORED!!!**


	3. Truth or Consequences

**~What A Beautiful Mess~**

_**Truth or Consequences**_

Jason felt her tense up immediately. He meant what he said, he did love her with all his heart and soul; he just hadn't planned on springing it on her at that moment. Carly stilled him her hands moving up to hold his face in place above hers.

C: Say it again (she whispered almost on the verge of tears)

Jason smiled seeing the surprise in her eyes _**"I love you Carly; with everything in me I LOVE YOU!"**_

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Those words! They were the only words in the whole universe that she always hoped to hear from Jason.

C: Again (she said smiling her eyes still closed).

Jason smiled leaning in and whispering huskily into her ear _**"I love you baby."**_

Carly opened her eyes back up her head swimming and her heart racing. Never in her life did she feel so complete, safe, happy……..god she felt everything all rolled up into this perfect moment.

C: I love you too Jase!

He kissed her deeply, she was his, she belonged to him now and he was never going to let her go ever again. Carly purred, against his lips totally content to stay in this moment forever. This was it, the only place she wanted to be.

Carly rolled them over so she was on top with Jason still inside her she began moving her hips circularly. Jason growled as he hardened inside her, she was driving him crazy. Carly leaned down over him and nibbled his bottom lip teasingly, _**"I want to be with you forever Jase." **_

He leaned up to try to catch her lips but she sat up quickly. Jason joined her sitting upright, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, while he pulled her tightly against his chest.

J: I won't settle for anything less than forever! Now come here….

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to rock rhythmically together in a slow steady motion. Their kisses were deep and sensual, letting themselves get lost in each other.

Heavy panting was all that was heard as they connected perfectly as one, getting lost in each other. This was their perfect moment and no one and nothing could take that away from them.

_**Sonny's Penthouse:**_

S: Max! I told you to stay with her. Why is it you are the only one that seems to have trouble staying with my wife.

M: I'm sorry sir she gave me the slip.

S: Find her. NOW!!

Max slinked away exiting the penthouse. He passed Alexis Davis in the hallway. Johnny tried to keep his laughter in check.

M: It's not funny man. That woman is going to get me killed.

J: Carly is safe so don't worry about her.

M: Where the hell is she?

J: Trust me man you don't want to get tangled up in this. She is safe so go home and let me handle Sonny.

M: Whatever man. I am out of here.

Johnny just chuckled. Carly and Jason owed him big for this.

Alexis slowly approached Johnny.

A: He in?

J: Yeah, I don't know if now is a good time though. I would wait if I were you.

A: Unfortunately it's now or never.

Johnny looked at her with a puzzled expression, and knocked on the door.

S: WHAT?!

Alexis breezed in past him not waiting to be announced. Johnny just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

A: Well I see that you are in a good mood.

S: Now isn't a good time Alexis, Leticia is bringing Michael over any time now.

A: Well I can't come back Sonny, this is important.

Sonny softened as he looked at the woman who had shared his bed only a few short months ago. _**"I'm sorry. What's wrong?"**_

Alexis took a deep breath and blurted out _**"I'm pregnant, and it's your baby." **_

Sonny felt the breath leave his body as the words slowly began to register.

**Jason's bedroom at Jake's:**

Jason kissed Carly's forehead and sighed deeply. He was a completely satisfied man with the woman he loved finally his.

Carly snuggled against his chest, deliciously content just listening to Jason's slow steady heartbeat. _**"Mmmm I don't want to move from this spot."**_

J: You're not.

Carly picked up her head looking at the big smile plastered on Jason's face. _**"Oh really Mr. Morgan?"**_

J: Really! Your mine finally and I am not letting you go anywhere.

His free hand pulled her down to his lips, kissing her passionately to prove his point. After a few moments, Carly pulled away breathlessly her head spinning. _**"Okay" **_was all she could manage to say.

Jason just laughed, pulling her back against his chest again. Carly eagerly re-gained her favorite position in his arms. After a few moments of silence Jason spoke, unable to hold out any longer.

J: Carly?

C: Hmmm?

J: We have to tell him.

Carly closed her eyes tightly trying not to think about telling Sonny. _**"I know. I just don't know how." **_

J: We should probably just tell him the truth.

C: I could always come up with a plan.

J: No! No plans.

Carly just laughed _**"Okay, okay. But Jase some of my plans actually work." **_

J: Now that we are together we don't need plans Carly, just each other.

C: What about Elizabeth?

J: That won't be a problem; she and I were never more than friends.

C: Oh really?

J: Really! She could NEVER take your place in ANYWAY.

C: God I love you!

Carly repositioned herself so that she was lying on top of Jason. She began kissing his neck, slowly making her way down his chest when the phone rang. Jason closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, not wanting to move. Carly swirled her tongue around one of his nipples then began nibbling on it, trying to distract him from the phone.

J: It could be important.

Carly stopped her actions and moved off of Jason so he could get the phone.

Jason grabbed the phone then pulled her back into his arms, not wanting her to venture very far.

J: Morgan (pause)………yeah okay.

He hung up the phone and kissed her forehead. _**"I have to meet with Sonny."**_

C: Now?

J: In an hour - so where were we?

C: I'm not sure I'm in the mood anymore.

J: Hmmm let me see if I help with that.

This time Jason moved on top of her, his lips closing around one of her nipples, sucking and nibbling until her back arched and she began moaning. He continued his journey over to her other breast lavishing it with the same attention. Carly's hands held his head in place, not wanting him to stop. Ringing again interrupted the duo; this time it was Carly's phone.

C: AHHHHHH!!! Okay technology sucks sometimes.

Jason moved off of her and buried his head into his pillow completely frustrated, knowing that a cold shower was in his immediate future.

Carly grabbed her bag, digging for the ringing phone. _**"HELLO!"**_

C: Oh sorry Leticia, is Michael okay?

Jason picked his head up off the pillow and moved closer to her side when he heard Michael's name.

C: No bring him home I will meet you guys there. Thanks, see you soon.

She hung up with a puzzled look on her face. She knew something was up but wasn't sure what. Jason put his hand on her hip, turning her toward him. _**"Everything okay?"**_

C: Yeah, just weird. Sonny told Leticia not to bring him to the Penthouse. Something is off Jase.

Jason remained silent.

C: So what aren't you telling me?

J: Things are heating up with business.

C: Are you in danger?

J: I'm always in danger.

C: Jason Morgan.

J: Listen, I will meet with Sonny and see what is going on and I will fill you in later. Just promise me that you will stay with your guards, and let them do their job.

Carly rolled her eyes.

Jason touched her face _**"Promise me Carly!"**_

C: Okay, I promise Jase.

J: Actually why don't you and Michael stay in this evening. I am gonna send Max and Johnny over to your house. Stay there till I get a hold of you.

C: You make me a promise.

J: If I can.

C: Be extra careful. I can't loose you now Jason, we just found each other again.

Jason kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. _**"Your not going to loose me."**_

………………………………………………………………….

**Later that night………**

Carly had met Michael at home and actually listened to Jason and stayed in. She and Michael had spent the evening in watching a movie and having pizza. Carly had tucked Michael into bed, took a long hot bath and fell asleep waiting to hear from Jason.

Jason was exhausted from his meeting with Sonny. Things were heating up with a war that seemed to be looming on the horizon. He had listened to Sonny tell him that Alexis was pregnant with his child and that he planned to be an active part of this new child's life. Jason had tried at many different times to tell Sonny that he was with Carly and that they loved each other, but every time he started the phone would ring and another problem would arise. Finally after hours of planning, he left the Penthouse, leaving Sonny sitting on the couch drowning his sorrows in a bottle of scotch.

Jason pulled his bike into Carly's driveway and parked inside the garage. He knew he shouldn't be risking anyone finding out that Carly was part of his life but he had to see her, he had to feel her skin against his. He took out the keys Carly had given him earlier and entered the house through the garage. He made his rounds throughout the house checking on all the windows and doors making sure everything was secure then made his way upstairs. He stopped off at Michael's room to make sure he was safe then headed to see Carly. He quickly shed his clothes and slid into bed next to her. His eyes fixated on her peacefully sleeping form. They were on the verge to having it all; finally being able to be together as a real family. He didn't want anything or anyone to come between them and ruin things.

His mind was racing still from his conversation with Sonny. How was he going to tell her about Alexis, should he even tell her? He closed his eyes and sighed. He had to tell her; he couldn't keep this from her.

Carly heard him and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She reached out and touched him. _**"Jase?"**_

His eyes snapped open as he sank down under the blankets pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead. _**"Shhhh everything is okay. Go back to sleep." **_

Carly closed her eyes again laying her head on Jason's chest. _**"Mmmm okay."**_ Jason smiled feeling totally complete as he watched her quickly fall back to sleep. This was it for him, he wanted this every night; being able to come home to her and hold her in his arms while she slept. He listened to her deep even breathing letting it lull him to sleep also, knowing that tomorrow would be a difficult day.

More Coming ....................

**Reviews are loved and adored!!**


End file.
